


Not Your Typical Partner

by a_heart_full_of_javert



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Javert is bipolar, M/M, Modern AU, Sassy!Javert, Valjean has friends!!, a little jealous too, slightly drastic mood changes, somewhat fluff, valjean has a lot of tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_heart_full_of_javert/pseuds/a_heart_full_of_javert
Summary: Javert can't help the fact that he doesn't want to share Valjean. Something happens. But hey, everyone has a breaking point?
(Still suck at summaries, obviously.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Javert is gay and Valjean is bi, just to be clear.

"Well I don't want you to encourage her."

"Jav, I just smiled at her! It was a simple greeting and friendly conversation!"

"Yeah, and she was all over you!"

"I wasn't trying to encourage her! And you know that I don't like her!"

Javert glared at Valjean. "So what? This isn't the first time, Valjean! This happens all the time when we go out. There's always some girl or guy hitting on you and it leaves me completely out of the picture and being judged as some kind of side bitch! You don't see me talking to any other guys, do you?"

"No, but to be fair no one actually.." he stopped himself.

Was Valjean going to say what Javert thought he was going to say? Javert shot the other a glare. "Go ahead. Spit it out."

Valjean rubbed the back of his neck. "Jav, you can't get mad at me when you know it's true yourself. And you don't even want it to happen.." he trailed off. He didn't get any answer. Just more glaring. "And…nobody…goes up and... flirts with you…anyway…?" He muttered hesitant, avoiding eye contact.

Javert folded his arms. "Oh, so now you're calling me ugly?" He scoffed.

"No! I never said that. And you aren't ugly!" Valjean attempted.

"But you meant it."

Valjean sighed. "No I didn't. And you know that." That only earned a snort from Javert.

"Well if anything, I'm not leaving the bed for the couch and I'm sure _you_  don't want to either," he huffed and turned on his heel to storm off.   
~•~  
"Jean, I'm telling you, it's not healthy."

"You need to end it."

Valjean sighed. "But—"

Valjean's friend shook his head. "But nothing. And now because you made him mad or upset you have to spoil him? He over reacted."

His other friend nodded in agreement. "What you should do is put him in line," he muttered. "Confront him about it, walk out before he argues back, and start going out out with someone that he can never match up to," he shrugged.

Valjean frowned. "What? I can't do that to him..."

"He acts like nothing but a bitch to you," he folded his arms. "Does he even really love you? Or is he just using you? Jean, I've seen good girlfriends and boyfriends and healthy relationships. That thing you have? That's not okay. That's a problem. A pain in the ass that's going to be busting your balls. You can do so much better," he said.

Valjean's other friend agreed, "exactly. Just do something, Valjean. Don't spoil him and treat him to things he doesn't deserve."

Valjean chewed on his lip, thinking. "Fine. I won't get anything. But I'm not going to just walk out and cheat on him like that. If you think he's awful now, how do you think he'll be after I do that?" He countered. "I'll just…I'll talk to him."  
~•~  
Valjean shut the front door behind him, instantly greeted with his boyfriend standing there with crossed arms. He looked beaten though. Well, more tired actually. "Jav, are you okay..?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Where were you?" Was the only response he got. With a hoarse voice too.

Valjean sighed. "I was out with my two friends. The ones you met not too long ago, remember?"

Javert thought for a moment. "Oh…yeah, them," he nodded. "Well…I didn't know where you went." He shrugged a little.

"Sorry—Look...about earlier.." Valjean started, hesitating. "Javert, I was just talking to her like any normal and friendly human being would do. And just because she seemingly was into me doesn't mean I am into her too...you don't need to be so jealous and over react over it…" he mumbled quietly. "You can't be like this…not all the time…It's not fun.." he said quietly, hoping to God the other didn't take it the wrong way.

Javert stared at Valjean. "A-Are you trying t-to…" he bit his lip, hesitating.

Valjean didn't need to hear Javert say anything. "No! No! Of course not! I just— I still want to be with you, you know that, but we need to tell each other things…you know?"

"So…you want to have some sort of break…?" Javert frowned. "D-Distance?"

"No—"

"Why all of the sudden..?" Javert froze before putting it together himself. "You're stupid animals of friends," he scowled.

"They aren't animals, Jav—"

"Don't use pet names for me," he snapped. "They obviously hate me, Valjean. Of course they would try to get you to break up with me," he snorted.

"Well they don't know you that well, I'm sure that's the only reason. They're just watching out for me, Javert. Don't be like this."

"Be like what? I'm not doing anything! I'm just trying to tell you that you shouldn't be with them! I'm warning you! You shouldn't listen to them!"

Something clicked inside Valjean. He wasn't going to tolerate Javert talking shit about the people he knew longer. Valjean huffed. "Don't tell me who I shouldn't talk to. You aren't anyone to give me friendship advice when you don't even have any," he snapped.

"Well I have you!" Javert folded his arms, glaring at Valjean.

"Had!" Valjean snapped back, not even thinking over the word or looking at Javert's expression or listening for a response. He only stormed out and left it like that. He had no idea what Javert did after he left. He didn't know how he reacted. And at the moment? He didn't care.   
~•~  
It's been a week. Valjean stayed with his friend. He didn't hear a thing from Javert.

Valjean said he wouldn't go through with what his friends told him to do. Scare Javert by finding someone else. Put him in place. It just happened with Valjean meaning to. He met a girl. He wasn't exactly aiming for anything serious but she was nice, to say the least. Her name was Fantine. They started hanging out but didn't do anything. And they both wouldn't call anything dates. Just friends at the moment.

It wasn't until today. They were walking together out of a store since Fantine had to get a Christmas gift for a friend and asked if Valjean wanted to tag along and maybe they can do something afterward.

They were both in the store Fantine was looking through small gift ideas, debating between a few. Valjean waited along, looking up or paying attention whenever his opinion was asked for.

But then Valjean heard an all too familiar voice. His head snapped up. At first he doubted it; Javert hated shopping. And he never wasted his time with idiots. But he can swear that was Javert. Arguing with the person at the register.

"I have to return this, I have the receipt and everything. Why can't you just accept it like every other store?" He muttered.

"Because it's a policy. And the product isn't in mint condition."

"This is how it was bought!"

"With all due respect, the why did you buy it?"

"I wasn't looking at it and inspecting every detail! I had no idea it was chipped even the slightest until I got home and went to hide it," he countered.

"It's not that bad…" The worker was obviously trying to talk Javert into leaving with the same product.

"Even if it weren't bad at all, I need to return this! It's not a gift I can give anymore," he folded his arms.

The employee shook her head. "I'm sure you can find other purpose for it. Maybe give it to another person? A family member?"

Javert frowned. "No, I have gifts for them all. This one was special and now I can't give it anymore."

This also threw Valjean off. He had gifts for all of his family members already? That was an obvious lie. Valjean knew for a fact that Javert didn't have any family members at all. Or ones that he wasn't dead to or vice versa.

Javert also looked like shit, no offense to him but it was true. He looked tired. Like he hasn't been getting sleep at all. Which was normal, but Javert usually had a way to cover it up. But now…

His train of thought was cut off when Fantine started speaking to him. "I think she'll like this one, right?" She held up a glass ball ornament with a shiny Golden Retriever covered in glittery snow inside. The outside of the ornament had light blue designs and swirls on it. "She has a Golden and she loves the breed. And her favorite dog ornament broke so…" she explained the reasoning of the gift.

Valjean snapped out of it and looked at the ornament. He grinned. "She'll love it!" He replied. "And you said you had a card for her already?"

Fantine nodded. "Yeah, and I got a gift card to her favorite store to put in it too," she said.

Valjean nodded. He glanced back at Javert, hearing what he figured was the last of the argument.

"You can't return it, and nothing can change that. Not even some sob story, as heartless as it sounds. I'm sorry, but it can't and won't happen. The only thing I can tell you is to leave with the gift and it's not to be brought up again," the worker said, clearly annoyed.

Javert sighed, biting his lip and looking down at the gift. He pulled it away. "F-Fine…" he muttered, not looking back up. He turned on his heel, only to see Valjean and Fantine. He nearly panicked right then and there. He looked away, almost wincing when he passed Valjean and, to him, whoever the fuck that other girl was.

Valjean already found someone? Javert hated to admit it to himself and he hated to even feel a thing but when he saw the other girl his heart sank a little.

A little? No. A lot.

He was no where near that. He hasn't spoken to anybody in a week…

Javert tried to maintain a scowl on his face, trying to forget about it. He had to stop wasting his time and destroying himself. Which has been his worst habit and weakness lately.  
~•~  
A month passed. Valjean wasn't dating Fantine but Javert thought they were. Javert was struggling to keep his mind off everything. He was tired but he had too many things to work on. Starting with getting money and a job and moving… It was too much.

Valjean on the other hand, has been thinking. He's seen Javert around occasionally. And he seemed to be looking sicker each appearance. He started feeling guilty. It was stupid to actually take the advice of his friend. Who he found was was cheating on his current girlfriend, to make things worse. Part of him felt the burning need to go back to Javert and fix things. It just wasn't right. But he would need to get so many things and plan for it.

Fixing things with Javert? Fixing _this?_  It would require triple the treatment for something little like accidentally not texting Javert back when they were together. He would need to plan out gift after gift. Constantly spoil him for the rest of the month.

After a week of nonstop thinking and debating, Valjean finally decided to do it. It only got worse the more he didn't make a move. He couldn't see Javert get even worse. If that were even possible. Javert was already really bad, seemingly...At least.  
~•~  
Valjean bit his lip, knocking on the door, waiting for an answer for what felt like a lifetime. The door finally opened and Valjean can swear he saw panic and the debate of whether shut the door and hide or not flash in Javert's eyes.

Valjean sighed. "We need to talk..please, just—you don't have to say anything just can we at least fix this…?" He pleaded.

Javert bit his lip, looking down as he was tracing patterns on the floor with his boot. He shrugged. "I guess…" he muttered. At first, he didn't open the door. Then he remembered and opened it for Valjean to come in, muttering what Valjean assumed was an apology under his breath.

Valjean walked in and turned to Javert once shut the door. "Jav, look…I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what I was thinking…" he babbled a bit but soon got himself together. "I did the stupid thing and didn't listen to you or even treat you right and I listened to my friends instead and insulted you way too many times..."

Javert continued to look at the floor, twisting the toe of his boot into the carpet. "M-Maybe I am a little bit of a bitch…or a slut…or whatever your friends call me…"

Valjean shook his head. "It's not your fault. Jav, it's just your way of being a caring partner..." Valjean paused. "I didn't get that at first in the moment but when I actually thought about it, I understood. It's just who you are, I suppose.."

Javert sighed and nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes…but nobody ever understands that…that's why everyone thought you were drugged when you actually stayed with me for so long," he shrugged a little. "I-I'm always like that," he muttered. "Your friends probably call it clingy and bitchy and annoying but that's just something I can't help…I need to know where you are, and I know you've learned that the hard way."

Valjean nodded. "Yeah, yes, I know. I remember. Look, I get it if you don't want to listen to me or forgive me but at least know that I'm truly sorry. And I'll do anything to make it up to you—"

There was a moment of silence. "What about that other girl that's you're with?" Javert asked.

Valjean had to think, raising an eyebrow before it clicked. "Oh! That's just Fantine. She's nothing but a friend. I'm not interested in her. Not like that. And vice versa. I promise, Jav. She's no one compared to you and you don't need to worry about her."

"Oh."

Another long moment of silence.

"So you're offering to get back together..?"

"Well…I never said that but if you're really up for it—"

"But that's what you meant," Javert cut him off again. After a minute of silence Javert nodded. "If I said no you're friends can rightfully call me an idiot," he said, moving to go on the couch.

Valjean gave a small smile, holding up a flower he was hiding behind is back. "Does this make anything better?" He asked.

Javert looked up at the flower, blushing a little. He tried covering the blush up with a snarky comment. "Spoiling me already? What a charmer. You must really want me again.." he muttered, lightly, biting his lip again.

Valjean snorted playfully. "I'm barely spoiling you with this and you know that," he said.

Javert rolled his eyes and lifted up one leg over the arm of the couch. "Get your ass over here," he muttered. "There's another flower that you brought that needs to be taken care of," he added, looking up at Valjean once Valjean stepped closer.

Valjean raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "I only got you one flower though...?"

Javert shook his head and pulled Valjean down closer to him with a light smirk.

"This flower is still growing."   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> aye, do any of y'all know what kind of flower jav's referring to?? *insert failed winking gif here*
> 
> oh and the drastic changes in the mood of it are not a mistake, actually!!!! fun fact: in this mini fic: Javert has a bipolar disorder. So that's why the mood literally switched to depressing to cute to late december back in 63 (oh what a night, ya know what I'm sayin) and also going to upset and stuttering to pissed off and sassy.
> 
> anyway, hope it was okay and worth your time!!


End file.
